


Mistaken Mail and Nemo Welcome Mats

by WordlessBooks



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot, Tumblr AU, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordlessBooks/pseuds/WordlessBooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: “I live in the apartment below yours and I keep getting your mail, this needs to stop dammit AU.” Percabeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistaken Mail and Nemo Welcome Mats

This is the fifth fucking time this has happened, Annabeth said to herself as she walked up the stairs to a now familiar apartment.

She had been getting mail that was not addressed to her apartment recently. So she decided after the second time to go find out who it belongs to, only to realize it belonged to the apartment above her.

She was pretty sure the people who live on the first floor could hear her stomping, but she didn’t care, she was getting sick and tired of getting this persons mail.

As soon as she stepped in front of the apartment with the blue “You found Nemo” welcome mat, she banged on the door harder each time. She kept going and only stopped with the door swung open and her hand hit something a tad softer. She looked up with furious eyes, staring at the man with black, messy hair and sea green eyes, and shoved the mail into his hands.

“Again!? I’m really sorry! I’ve tried to call them to tell them they have the wrong apartment number but they haven’t change it! I’m sorry!” He pleaded holding his hands up.

“Look, I don’t really care for your explanation, I just want it to stop.” She said in scarily calm voice.

“Can I make it up to you? I’m making coffee, if you’d like any?” He asked stepping back and jutting his thumb out, pointing into the apartment.

“While I‘d love to, I have to go to work actually.” She said with a faked smile.

“Oh um, well, have fun?” He said looking at her with an unsure smile.

“Bye.” She turned away and started back to her apartment. The man watched her go before shutting the door and returning to his coffee.

-o-

She was going to murder someone. The next day she check her mail of course! She had to have a piece addressed to the person who lived above her. She check the name and saw that it was addressed to a “Percy Jackson”. She huffed and made her way to the apartment.

“I swear to god! If this happens again I’m going to rip up the mail I get for you!” She screamed slamming her fist against the door.

“Okay, okay! I called them again and they said they changed it, it should stop now. I’m sorry! Really! I’m not even sure how it started.” He said looking as if he was pondering something.

“Sure, I’ll believe it when I see it.” She sighed and walked back to her apartment, slamming the door and plopping on her couch. She turned on the T.V. to a show about Greek architecture. A commercial popped on and she ran off the couch to go grab her Chinese takeout leftovers before the show started back up again.

Annabeth has always been fascinated with architecture, ever since she was a teenager and could truly appreciate the way buildings and monuments were made. But Greek architecture has always intrigued her more, how they managed to build the Parthenon was beyond Annabeth. She has always dreamed about being able to build something permanent.

She finished what was left of her takeout, clicked off the T.V. and headed to her bedroom to actually get some sleep that night.

-o-

It has been a fair amount of weeks without a sign of mail for Percy, but Annabeth made sure not get her hopes up.

And of course, she was right. It only took a little bit but sure enough she got another piece of mail for him. She heavily sighed and made her way up the old stairs. She never took the elevator because this was practically her only exercise for the day, considering she did live on the third floor. When she finally got to the fourth floor she made her way over to the end of the hall, where she knew an apartment stood waiting for her.

She knocked on the door a couple times and waited. Her patience level had gone up since it’s been awhile. Percy opened the door and smiled and then he saw her.

“Oh man again? I thought it stopped! Sorry again.” He said sheepishly.

“It’s fine.” She said and started walking back to the stairs.

“Hey wait! Can I at least thank you for doing this? I mean I know it’s been a pain and all, but do you want to go out for coffee or something tomorrow?” He asked, stopping her in her tracks. She turned around and stared at him, contemplating his question.

“Sure, I’ll meet you at Camp Half-Blood’s Brew tomorrow at 3. Don’t be late.” She replied.

“Oh yeah totally, sure, that’s perfect. More than perfect actually. That’s great. I won’t be late. Promise!” He rambled. “Hey wait. What’s your name?” He asked.

“Annabeth.” She simply replied.

“I’m Percy.” He said.

“I know.” She smiled and continued walking, leaving a dumbfounded Percy in her tracks.

-o-

She walked into the small and quaint coffee shop searching for a head of black hair. She found him sitting in the corner of the shop, a small cup of coffee in his hands and she made her way over.

She sat down across from him and he looked up and smiled.

“Hey! Nice to see you again. I mean, like, it’s nice not see you in front of my door with my mail in your hands and instead seeing you somewhere else!” He said scratching his neck.

Annabeth covered her mouth to avoid laughing at his awkwardness.

“Can I count on it to never have your mail again?” She asked, switching to a stern face.

“Oh totally. I mean probably. I don’t know. The billing companies always get it wrong and I don’t know if it’ll ever change.” He explained looking down.

“Hey, it’s okay. Kind of. It got annoying after the third time but I think I’m okay now.” She looked out the window to the side of her, watching all the people walk past her. It’s called people watching, totally not weird. “Have you lived here a while?” She asked turning back to him.

“Yeah, I’ve lived in New York all my life but just moved into my apartment a couple months ago” Annabeth nodded. “You?”

“I lived in California up until I was 18 and moved down here for college, and I’ve been in my apartment for two years now.” She explained to him and went back to people watching.

Someone cleared their throat to the next of them. They looked over to see the waitress. “What can I get you?” She asked directing her attention at Annabeth.

“Just a coffee, black, thank you.” She said, the waitress nodding her head.

They continued with small talk and the date, does this count as a date? Came to a close.

Percy walked Annabeth back to her apartment.

“So that was fun, yeah?” He asked.

“Yeah, it was pretty fun.” She replied.

“Well I’ma go, I guess? Goodnight.” He said.

“Night Percy, maybe we’ll see each other again sometime soon. And not for mail either.” She said walking in her apartment, closing the door behind her.

-o-

The “dates” become more frequent and it isn’t long before they start dating. That dating leads to a wedding. And that wedding leads to them moving in together.

-o-

Annabeth doesn’t have to worry about getting Percy’s mail anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr! bewareofdemigod.tumblr.com


End file.
